narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūken Senju/Prime Powers
"Is not a real character and exists only in stories and myths. Not to be confused as a real character. As the page speaks for itself, this character does not require an infobox." Prime Powers is the ultimate version of the character Ryūken Senju. He is twice stated to be stronger than Ryūken and his Rebirth version combined. It is his powers and abilities that has earned him the title of "God" and "Cosmic Threat". The prime powers has the same appearance as the original Ryūken except being taller and more muscular. Also, like the original version he seems to be arrogant because he is aware of his powers although he seems to have inherited the "indomitable will" of his FC counterpart. However, unlike existing in alternate universe, he seems to be existing in an Universe parallel to that of Ryūken Senju/Fanon Canon. Although, as quoted he seems to exist in extreme future and seemingly likes to depend more on technological advances than brute strength. He also seems to be the last one of his kind (that is, he is not a human at all). His entire story has been drastically altered to suit his rather intriguing tale and set of specific powers. He belonged to an extremely advanced planet that were greatly known throughout the Universe for their tactical brilliance and scientific prowess alongside mesmerizing speed. Being the sole survivor of a cataclysm that destroyed one of the most advanced and ancient civilizations in the galaxy, he enjoys a very wide variety of powers. Apparently, he traveled to Earth with the hopes of restoring his own planet and conquering the Universe once for all but being brought up by extremely gentle, humble, patriotic and down to earth adoptive father, he apparently did not let rage and greed get the best of him. Although, he did restore his planet again but that was not before he became able to influence reality and control cosmic energy. Powers and Abilities It's his wide set of powers and abilities that make him comparable to that of God. He is literally worshiped by the entire Galaxy as a God and most of the inhabitants of other galaxies fear him. Ryūken's base powers and affinity for wind remains unchanged or altered throughout although he received a tremendous boost in overall powerset. The upperlimits of most of his shown powers are unknown till date. Some of his known powers are: *'Energy Sensing And Absorption'. *'Photokinesis' * Super-Genius Level Intellect (20 times smarter than normal Ryūken). **'Nigh-Omniscience'. **'All Tongue'. * Telepathy (Solar-System Level or more). * Telekinesis (Sub-atomic level). * Master Acrobat. *''' Master of Every Combat Form in the Galaxy.' *' Immortality.' *' Universal Weapon Mastery.' *' Photographic Reflexes. ' *' Unique Physiology:' **'God-Like Life Force'. **'God-level Strength''' **'God-Level Stamina' **'God-level Speed' **'Superhuman Endurance' **'Invulnerability' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Enhanced Senses' **'Cosmic Awareness' **'Accelerated Healing Factor' **'Prehensile Tongue' *'Reality Alteration'. *'Levitation'. * Master of Lightning Release, Lava Release, Fire Release, Scorch Release, Sound Release, Wind Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release, Metal Release and Earth Release. *'Teleportation'. (Limited) *'Energy Absorption and Manipulation'. *'Matter Manipulation'. *'Cosmic Self-Sustenance'. *'Size Alteration'. *'Particle & Electron Channeling'. All of the aforementioned abilities caused him to instill fear in every life form whosoever has faced his might. These abilities ultimately allowed him to establish a forced peace in the World. Category:Legendary Myth Category:Unreal Category:Characters with unmentioned last name